Put In Your Place
by D-nasty
Summary: Being taken by Team Galactic and Mars' rotten additude, Brock's Toxicroak decides to take matteres in his own hands and teach her a lesson. Slight Rape!


**Yeah I was having a bad day and eventually I made this cause I was so pissed off so please dont hate me or anything for this, ok?**

**Put In Your Place**

**Pairing: Brock's Toxicroak and Mars**

We come across a forest as its night time we look into it and see a brown tent set up under a tree and in that tent we see a naked Lucy sleeping on top of a naked Brock, the two of them started going out a couple of months ago and they were both very happy about being with one another. Outside the tent was Toxicroak who evolved after constant training gaurding them both as they slept, he was cautious at night and didn't want anything comming out harming Brock or Lucy.

"Sounds like they're fast asleep, rest easy you two." Toxicroak chuckled and looked into the night sky. "Im happy Brock finally found someone that loved him back. Constantly Poison Jabbing him was getting annoying."

Toxicroak suddenly heard something in the bushes so he went to investigate as he was walking through the bushes he stopped once he saw a group of people standing around, Toxicroak crouched and quietly snuck up to get a closer look. When he did he saw two male and female Galactic grunts that had a Sableye and Skuntank each and with them was Mars with her Purugly beside her.

_"Team Galactic?! I thought they were all arrested!"_ Toxicroak exclaimed in thought shocked seeing them again.

"So find any usefull Pokemon we can use?" Mars asked.

"None yet ma'am we're still looking." A male galactic grunt said.

"It should only be a matter of time." A female galactic grunt said.

"Well time is not my specialty, Im getting very impatient." Mars growled making her team shudder in fear.

"Hmmm?" Purugly looked into and bush and walked to it getting Mars' attention.

"What is it Purugly?" She asked.

"I hear something over here." Purugly said crouching down.

_"Damn she knows Im here."_ Toxicroak backed up.

"Well then lets force em out, use Swift!" Mars commanded crossing her arms.

"As you wish!" Purugly opened her mouth and fired spinning stars in the bush making Toxicroak jump out landing in front of the bush.

"A Toxicroak? Nice." Mars grinned evily.

"Its not just any Toxicroak, this is that Croagunk that belonged to that Brock character." Purugly growled recognizing his scent.

"Really? So where is your trainer?" Mars asked interested.

"Im not telling you anything bitch!" Toxicroak growled with both his spikes glowing purple activating Poison Jab.

"Restrain him!" Mars ordered moving her right arm.

"Skuntank Poison Gas!" Both female galactic grunts shouted as both Skuntank spitted out purple gas at Toxicroak who began to cough.

"Sableye Shadow Claw!" Both male galactic grunts shouted as both Sableye ran up to him.

"H-Hammer Arm!" Toxicroak ran with his arms glowing white and slammed them under the Sableye's chin and in the ground.

"Purugly Shadow Ball!" Mars shouted.

Purugly fired her black orb in Toxicroak's chest making him stumble back.

"Now Skuntank Flamethrower!"

Both Skuntank fired flames from their mouths hitting Toxicroak who brought up his arms in a x position trying to reduce the attack.

"Above you!" Toxicroak looked up as saw Purugly comming down on him and Body Slammed him to the ground.

"Get the fuck off me!" Toxicroak shouted rising up.

"I would'nt do that if I were you." Mars said walking up to him.

"It would be the last thing you ever do." Purugly purred with her left claw glowing white and moved it under Toxicroak's neck.

"I dont care what you do to me!" Toxicroak growled.

"Maybe, but would you risk your Trainer's safety?" Mars asked getting a shocked look on Toxicroak's face.

"You would'nt!" He looked up seeing her face as she smiled wickedly.

"I would if you surrender nice and quietly." She snickered

Toxicroak growled under his breath for he was stuck in a tight position, but wanting to keep Brock and Lucy safe he had no choice.

"Fine I give." Toxicroak putted his head down in defeat.

* * *

Basically having Toxicroak was more trouble than Mars barganed for it's only been three hours and he's been trouble, once he got in Team Galactic's secret underground base Toxicroak's been beating up grunts left and right, smashing tech, and not listening to a single word or order they are saying.

Needless to say Mars was not happy about this one bit.

"I will not have some pathetic disobedient Pokemon make a fool out of us." Mars growled walking down a hallway with a cattle prod in her right hand. "So I'll just have to put him in his place." Mars smiled.

In a containment unit was a bruised up Toxicroak for fighting the enemies for not listening who had his hands bound behind his back by strong ropes as he was standing with his back behind the door as he had a angry expression on his face. He had'nt gotten any sleep, he was taken hostage by wanting to protect Brock and Lucy, and he was super aggravated that they tried to make him into one of their dumb stupid pathetic lapdogs.

So yeah Toxicroak was EXTREMELY pissed off.

"I will not let myself become one of Team Galactic's puppets." He growled under his breath, he then looked down as a image of Mars appeared in his head. "And its all her fault! Mars, I swear I'll make you pay!"

The doors opened up sliding apart as Mars walked in she then used the access card she had and locked the door for she didn't want anyone interrupting her interrogation with Toxicroak who looked back at her and glared.

"What are you doing here?" Toxicroak growled.

"I've come to show you where you belong in this place." Mars grinned walking up to the left to the control panel.

"Your crazy if you think I belong here." Toxicroak said.

"You dont have a choice in the matter." Mars slided her card opening the containment unit she then extended her cattle prod hitting Toxicroak on the left side of his gut shocking him as he grunted in pain backing up hitting the glass of the containment unit.

"Why you..!"

"Ah ah ah."

Mars waved her left finger and shocked Toxicroak in the chest, when she stopped he was bending over huffing and puffing glaring at her.

"Now why dont you come out of here so I can explain how things go around here?" Mars walked away from the opening swinging the cattle prod around as Toxicroak slowly walked out after her.

_"This bitch is playing with the wrong Pokemon. Sad thing for her is I'm gonna take all my anger out on her."_ Toxicroak thought as he was moving his arms a little trying to get out of the ropes without Mars seeing lucky for him she had her back turned.

"Now as you know Team Galactic managed to escape from prison and hide in secret. Where we've been catching and stealing Pokemon to rise us back to our statis." Mars turned to Toxicroak who stopped moving and glared at her. "We are trying to rise ourselves back to our former glory, and I will not have one disobedient Pokemon, espically one that helped put us away cause trouble for us." She then thrusted the cattle prod at Toxicroak shocking him again as he backed up.

"So the choice is yours obey us or perish." Mars grinned evily and turned around. "And just so you know we're not afraid to attack your Trainer, I can have scouts go out and look for him ripping him to shreds." She snickered.

_"Ok that does it! I was on edge before but now I'm REALLY pissed off! No one threatens Brock in front of me and gets away with it!"_ Toxicroak wiggled his arms out the ropes as they started sliding off, as he was doing that he looked at Mars who still had her back to him waving her cattle prod around in her right hand. But she was also swinging her hips side to side, Toxicroak noticed how her outfit clung on to her legs, arms, and her body he also saw her breast have grown since he last saw her they were now D cupped and being clutched tightly by her outfit looking like they could pop out any minute.

Toxicroak left himself getting hard looking at Mars' body, he then got an idea in his head.

_"I think I figured out the perfect way to make Mars pay."_ Toxicroak grinned evily and silently got his hands out of the ropes as he walked up to Mars without her noticing.

"So do we have a deal or.." Mars said turning around but she could'nt finish as she froze dead in her tracks to see Toxicroak standing right over her cause he was taller than normal Toxicroak smiling evily at her, as she looked at him Mars noticed his blue 14 inch cock with a red tip standing out between his legs making her drop the cattle prod in slight shock at the site.

"W-What do you think your doing?" Mars asked backing up with Toxicroak following her until she was up against the wall.

"Here's a new deal: How about I put you in your rightful place, bitch!" Toxicroak sneered with his spikes glowing red and use Fury Cutter on Mars ripping and shredding her clothes apart leaving her only in her boots as her naked body was revealed with her boobs bouncing up and down.

"You sick..!" Mars didn't finish as she was suddenly turned around and shoved into the wall as her tits touched and were pressed against the cold hard metal wall with Toxicroak holding both of her hands behind her back with his left hand as he pointed his right purple glowing spike at her throat making her shut up right there in fear.

"Your in no positions to try and get it with me." Toxicroak snickered noticing Mars was slightly shaking as he pointed the tip of his cock to her vigina lips.

"Please." Mars pleaded with slight tears in her eyes turning her head then glared at Toxicroak. "Dont you dare!" She growled.

"Aw... why? Is it your first time?" Toxicroak asked.

"Y-Yes." Mars grunted trying to get out of Toxicroak's grip.

"Hmm.. too bad." Toxicroak smiled darkly.

He then thrusted his cock into Mars' vagina demolishing her hymen as she shouted in pain.

"AAAH! IT HURTS!" Mars screamed, she felt Toxicroak's cock still goes until it reached her cervix.

"And its only gonna get worse." Toxicroak put his hands on Mars' hips and pushed his dick in deeper till he felt it was in her Uterus. "Now its time to fuck the bitch."

Toxicroak started thrusting in and out of Mars as she screamed in pain Mars put her hands on Toxicroak's hips trying to push him out of her but he was stuck tight inside of her and even if he was'nt she knew it was useless cause he was too strong. She was wondering why the scouts were'nt comming to stop this knowing they could hear her shouts, but realized they could'nt for the door was locked and could only be opened from the inside. Mars knew that no one was gonna come and help her for she was at Toxicroak's mercy.

Toxicroak kept thrusting harder and harder inside of Mars who could grunt with each thrust as she was pushed up against the wall.

"Oh? Are you starting to enjoy being fucked by a Pokemon? Cause I just felt your pussy cling and squeeze tighter to me?" Toxicroak grinned.

"N-No! Ugh! Ugh! Im not! Ugh! Enjoying this! Ugh! At all!" Mars grunted out, she would'nt admit it but the idea of being dominated by someone so cold and harshly was turning her on making her pussy wetter as she clutched more on to Toxicroak's hard cock. It was her ultimate kinky fantasy and the more Toxicroak fucked her the more she was slowly getting into it, but she was both too hot and hard headed to submit.

"Is that so, well then, more fun for me." Toxicroak pulled Mars off the wall lifted her up so that the tip of his cock was still in her vagina, then slammed her down hard til he felt all his cock was finally fully inside of her as he had a clear shot at her eggs.

_"S-SHIT! This is too much! I feel like I'm being ripped in two!"_ Mars was starting to breath hard and heavy as Toxicroak kept pumping in and out of her, while Toxicroak was feeling a great amount of plessure, Mars was feeling a great amount of pain. He didn't give her enough time to get use to it and he was'nt going to and she knew why cause all the shit they've been giving him.

"Uh oh I think Im gonna cum!" Toxicroak grinned thrusting harder and faster.

"D-Dont you dare cum inside me! Please, I beg you!" Mars pleaded desperately.

"Oh no! Its too late to beg! Your taking all this cum in!" And with one final thrust slamming her down Toxicroak shot a stream of semen into Mars who screamed in both agony and plessure of feeling Toxicroak's sperm skyrocket inside of her.

_"H-He's filling me up s-so much. I-I can feel it."_ Mars felt her whole body twitch as some of Toxicroak's cum leak out of her Toxicroak then pulled out of her, he then sat down and laid his back on the ground as he turned Mars around so she could look at him and his still fully erected cock.

"What are you doing now?" Mars asked, Toxicroak with his hands still on her hips lifted her up and inserted his cock back in her vagina making her grunt feeling his big dick back inside her.

"Gonna make you start enjoying this by making you cum like the slut bitch that you are." Toxicroak smiled.

"Yeah right! Like I would cum from a disgusting thing like you!" Mars shouted.

"You may think that, but your pussy dose'nt agree with you." Toxicroak said making Mars look down and notice her pussy was throbbing all on its own.

"Why is it throbbing?"

"Cause it likes the idea of cumming."

"I doubt you'll make me cum!" Mars growled.

"Watch me." Toxicroak smirked raising his purple glowing spikes and inserted them in Mars' nipples.

"A-AAH! W-What do you t-think your doing n-now!" Mars stuttered feeling the tip of his spikes inside her nipples.

"You'll see." Toxicroak let a little of his poison flow from his spikes into her nipples that went to her breasts.

_"He's injecting poison into my tits!"_ Mars exclaimed feeling her tits get a strange feeling within them. Toxicroak took his spikes out of her nipples then grabbed her breasts and squeezed them making two streams of milk come out of them. "How are my..?!" Mars didn't finish as Toxicroak put both her tits in his mouth and sucked on them drinking her milk.

"Not bad your milk taste like Oran Berries." Toxicroak put his hands on her ass and started to grind her furiosly but slowly.

_"Ah! I-I cant take much more of this due to him injecting poison in my breasts he's made my nipples extremly sensitive. Not only that but him sucking on them with milk comming from them, AND his slow torturous grinding is driving me crazy!"_ Mars was slipping back and fourth from plessure and trying to regain her senses but it was starting to be a losing battle for her.

Toxicroak felt Mars still throbbing against him as he continued to grind her while sucking her nipples even harder, he decided to be meaner and started to slightly bump her making his cock go in a little but it was still effective. Mars was getting wetter with all Toxicroak was doing to her as she was trying desperatly to defy the plessure, her pussy started to clutch tighter on Toxicroak's member each time he grinded her.

After one last grind and suck she lost it.

"TOXICROAK! I-IM IM CUMMING!" Mars screamed arching her back and came all over Toxicroak, her juices splashing over his waist as he let go of her breast with her milk going everywhere as they landed on the ground. Mars dropped on Toxicroak's chest breathing hard and heavily bringing her hands up to Toxicroak's chest.

"Dont you think I'm threw with you yet." Toxicroak raised up laying Mars on her back as he was on top of her. "So are you going to give or do I have to get rough?"

Mars looked to the left for a minute then back into Toxicroak's eyes nodding her head.

"I'll cooperate Toxicroak. Please fuck me." Mars breathed putting her arms around his neck pulling him down as she kissed him with Toxicroak kissing Mars back.

Toxicroak was kinda releaved, he was'nt a big fan of raping someone and he was kinda feeling bad for doing it, but Mars and Team Galactic really pushed him over the edge. But now that Mars was cooperating he knew that both of them would be able to enjoy fucking each others brains out.

Toxicroak put his hands on her hips and started thrusting her making her titties bounce up and down as milk was slipping out of them.

"I can feel... ah... feel it! Your hard cock... pounded the ends of pussy! Every inch! Every nook and cranny!" Mars moaned clutching on to Toxicroak tighter.

"Im glad... your... ugh.. starting to... admit it!" Toxicroak groaned feeling Mars' wall wrap tighter and tigher around him. His precum started leaking into Mars' vagina increasing the plessure for the both of them, Toxicroak began thrusting harder and faster inside her feeling his climax comming from all the time Mars' pussy was clutching to his penis earlier trying to make her cum.

"Mars Im about to cum!" Toxicroak groaned gripping her hips harder.

"Cum inside me! I want to feel your cum inside me!" Mars shouted.

Toxicroak shot another load of cum in Mars as she moaned feeling him all over her insides.

"I-Its hot. Your hot cum is comming inside my body. Im feeling full." Mars sighed smiling as Toxicroak pulled out his still rock hard cock out of her shooting sperm all over her breast and her face licking some that landed on her lips. "I see your still hard." She purred.

"I think Im good enough for one more round." Toxicroak smiled.

Mars then sat up turning around and got on her hands and knees shaking her ass at Toxicroak as it jiggled.

"Then how's about we finish with this position?" Mars asked in a naughty tone.

"Gladly. Only I have a little trick I have for you." Toxicroak grinned.

His dick started moving up and down until suddenly it splitted into two, leaving Toxicroak with two 14 inch cocks at the ready, Mars was surprise he could do that but just by looking at those pulsing cocks and the thought of both of them being inside her made her more wet and horney than before.

"Ready?" Toxicroak asked.

"Yes, fuck me til I cant move anymore." Mars purred.

Toxicroak grabbed Mars' waist aimed both cocks at her cunt and ass and shoved them inside her making her moan loudly, sure she felt pain in the ass but with the total plessure she felt in her body Mars was able to ignore it.

"Your ass is just as tight as your pussy!" Toxicroak smiled lifting Mars up by under her thighs and started pounding both of her holes, Mars brung up her arms and wrapped them around Toxicroak's neck feeling that her insides were on fire and were burning with tremendous plessure.

"Thats it fuck me good! Fuck me harder Toxicroak! Make is so my pussy and ass are only shaped by you!" Mars moaned smiling sticking out her tongue, Toxicroak gripped her more and started pounding her really hard making her walls clutch more on Toxicroak's cock.

Both were too wrapped up in the plessure they could'nt hear the banging comming from the door meaning the scouts were there but could'nt get in, but neither one cared for they were in there own little world.

Toxicroak putted Mars back down on her hands and knees and kept right on fucking her making Mars moan and scream loving the feeling of both his rock hard dicks in both of her very tight holes. He then grabbed both of her boobs moved his head over her left shoulder and started sucking her tit drinking her milk, he moved her other tit and put it in Mars' mouth having her drink her own milk.

_"So this is what I taste like? Wow Toxicroak was right I DO taste like Oran Berries!" _Mars moaned at tasting and sucking herself, Toxicroak sucking on her other breast, and his twp dicks fucking the shit out of her, she could'nt take anymore and fell on the floor making her tits fall out of her and Toxicroak's mouths with her ass up in the air.

Toxicroak put his hands on her rear and started pounding her harder than he ever did before it was probably due to Mars' ass sticking up as the rest of her body was on the floor with her arms in by her sides. Mars by this time was drunk with plessure and all she could think about was Toxicroak and his penis' as they both the rear ends of hear vagina and anus. she kept feeling the tip of his cock hitting her eggs driving her crazy as the other one keeping hitting the end of her ass feeling it go in a litle bit more.

"M-Mars! Im about to cum again!" Toxicroak grunted going faster moving more furiously.

"Do it! I want to feel all of your cum in my pussy and ass! Please fill me all the way up!" Mars moaned pushing herself up for only her boobs to swing up and down.

After thrusting five more times Toxicroak came hard inside Mars as she screamed in delight feeling his sperm roar in her both her holes filling her up and making her cum down hard on Toxicroak as she squeezed both his dicks really hard. Feeling both of her holes tightly clutching his cocks made Toxicroak shoot another load inside Mars making her scream on the top of her lungs as loud as she could.

"TOXICROAK! YOUR CUM KEEPS GOING INSIDE ME! OH ARCEUS! IT FEELS SO GOOD!" Mars shouted feeling she was on cloud nine.

As Toxicroak was still cumming inside her he lost control moved his hands under her grabbing both of her boobs lifted her up and bit down hard on her left shoulder marking her as his mate making Mars moan more loudly as Toxicroak also squeezed her tits making more milk gush out.

When their orgasms subdued Toxicroak pulled his dicks out of Mars and gently layed her down on her stomach as his two dicks merged back to one and he sheathed back, Toxicroak then stood up and picked up Mars' access card. He then walked to the door and unlocked it showing galactic grunts and their Pokemon as they all gasped in shock seeing Mars laying down on the floor covered in cum with some leaking out of her holes.

Toxicroak took this time to pound each and every last one of them to a pulp, when he was all galactic grunts and Pokemon were knocked out on the ground all battered and bruised.

"Well that was fun." Toxicroak smiled. "Now to get out of here." As he turned to leave he felt two pairs of arms wrap around his waist making him turn his head back and saw Mars there with her head against his back covering her face.

"Please dont go." Mars said clutching on to him.

"I gotta, you and I both know I have a Trainer. And he'll start to worry if Im not there." Toxicroak said.

"But I dont want you to leave."

"Why? Just now a practically raped you."

"But is was how you did it."

"What do you mean?"

Toxicroak turned around to look as Mars and saw tears comming down her eyes as she looked up at him.

"Sure you were rough with me at first, and its not like I didn't deserve it. But after that you started treating me so gently and kind like I was some sort of jewel."

"Well I will admit you are very pretty."

Toxicroak smiled as Mars giggled closing her eyes, he brought his left hand up and touched her right cheek as she leaned into his touch and put her right hand over his.

"No one has ever treated me so kindly in my entire life. I was forced to defend and take care of myself at age 5 when my parents were killed, I've always had to struggle and fight for everything, even my virginity as some guys tried to rape me." Mars said as she opened her eyes and looked at Toxicroak. "When Cyrus found me and let me join Team Galactic I thought I found a purpose in life, but as he and everybody was forcing me to be someone Im not I started to believe I was evil. And for a time I was lost.

"But what you did in there beated the evil right out of me and brought me back to my true self. And for that I am very grateful, and very happy you were the one to rape instead of some asshole to fuck me and leave."

"Well I guess Im glad I helped you." Toxicroak smiled feeling what Mars was telling him was the truth and he was glad he was able to help her out. Yet the idea of raping someone to help them seemed crazy funny in his head. "So what you plan on comming with me?"

"Yes." Mars smiled putting her arms around Toxicroak's neck as he placed his around her waist, they leaned in and kissed each other passionatly with their tongues crawling in their mouthes as they sucked and tasted each other as well as Mars' left over milk in their mouthes. When they seperated they smiled warmly at each other both feeling content. "But there's something I have to do first." Mars winked waving her right finger making Toxicroak wonder what she meant.

* * *

It hit morning time around 6:00 am Brock and Lucy were out of the tent fully clothed enjoying the sunlight, Brock then suddenly looked around and noticed something or rather someone was missing.

"Hey where's Toxicroak?" Brock asked seeing he was not around.

"Im not sure." Lucy said not seeing him anywhere.

Both stopped looking as they heard a commotion comming from the far left, Brock and Lucy looked at each other before heading in that direction, when they came out of the bushe they saw Team Galactic grunts in handcuffs walking out of a cave and into prison vans on the right side stood Officer Jenny, Cynthia, and Toxicroak.

"Cynthia." Brock said walking up to her with Lucy behind him getting her, Jenny, and Toxicroak's attention.

"Hey Brock go to see you." Cynthia smiled as he and Lucy stopped.

"What are Team Galactic doing here?" Brock asked.

"Yeah I thought they were locked up?" Lucy asked.

"They were until four weeks ago they managed to escape and we've been trying to find them ever since." Officer Jenny said.

"But thanks to Toxicroak here we were abe to find their underground base and apprehen them." Cynthia smiled at him.

"You found them by yourself?" Lucy asked Toxicroak in amazment.

"Well, it was'nt just me." Toxicroak chuckled rubbing the back of his head with his left hand.

"Whaddya mean?" Brock asked confused.

"I had a little help from her." Toxicroak gestured with his left hand as Mars came out beside him she was still wearing her white boots but now she was wearing black shorts that stopped to her butt with a gray belt in it, a purple tube top that stopped below her breasts as it clung tightly to her as it showed off her whole stomach, and blue fingerless gloves on both hands.

"He means me. Hi there Brock long time no see." Mars smiled waving her right hand eyes closed.

"Mars?!" Brock and Lucy shouted stepping back.

"Whoa whoa easy! She's good now!" Toxicroak said waving his hands to calm them down.

"What are you saying?" Lucy asked regaining herself.

"He means Mars brought herself and Toxicroak and told us everything about Team Galactic and their hideout." Officer Jenny smiled.

"We were gonna arrest her too, but Toxicroak manged to convince us that she didn't need to and we let her go." Cynthia said.

"Why did you do that?" Brock asked, suddenly Toxicroak and Mars chuckled nervously and looked to the left blushing bright red confusing Brock and Lucy until they noticed a bite mark on Mars' left shoulder that looked like it came from Toxicroak, they were able to put two and two together and were shocked once again. "Wait a minute! You mean you..!" Brock shouted pointing at Toxicroak.

"With her?!" Lucy asked pointing at Mars.

"Hehehe yep." They smiled as Toxicroak took hold of Mars' left hand and squeezed it with her squeezing his hand back.

"You have some explaining to do buddy." Brock smiled.

"Indeed he does." Lucy smirked as everyone started laughing.

* * *

Later after they said goodbye to Officer Jenny and Cynthia the group went back to the campsite as Brock and Lucy were getting done setting up breakfast.

"There that should do it." Lucy smiled setting up the table with food.

"Yep time to eat." Brock smiled, he looked around and saw Toxicroak and Mars were missing. "Hey were'nt Toxicroak and Mars here just a minute ago?"

"Lets find them and tell them breakfast is ready." Lucy said as they went in the forest to go look for the two as they were walking they heard noises "What was that?" Lucy asked looking at Brock.

"Dont know." Brock said shrugging his shoulders, as they kept walking they heard the noise comming from behind a tree making them to go it, when they got close enough they saw Toxicroak sitting in front of the tree with Mars on straddling his lap only,

She had her shorts off with her tube top over her boobs bouncing up and down and she moaning as Toxicroak was thrusting in and out of her with his hands on her hips.

"Do you like me fucking you?" Toxicroak asked kissing the left side of her neck.

"Yes Master Toxicroak." Mars moaned loving the feeling he was giving her. "B-Baby can you suck m-my tit too?"

"I'd be happy to oblige." Toxicroak growled putting his mouth on her left tit and sucked it hard until he was rewarded with her milk comming out and into his mouth.

"Right there. Yes right there. That's it." Mars moaned with her eyes closed putting her hands on Toxicroak's shoulders.

Seeing they were busy Brock and Lucy queitly left Toxicroak and Mars to their love making.

"Well they seem busy at the moment." Brock said.

"Seems so." Lucy said until she smiled and leaned up against Brock to his left ear. "You know seeing Toxicroak and Mars fuck each other like that has made me really horney." Lucy whispered.

"I understand that but what about the food back at camp?" Brock asked smirking.

"We could get creative with it." Lucy giggled as she took hold of Brock's left arm with both of her hands and pulled him as the two ran off laughing to have their own little 'fun'.


End file.
